This I Promise You
by Twistergirl14
Summary: Thatch has an important question to ask Lily OC . Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC Lily D. Newgate. So, please don't sue.

Warning: Canon characters may be OOC.

Song: This I Promise You~ Nsync

*************************I*************************HEART************************ONE*********************PIECE********************************

*************************I*************************HEART************************ONE*********************PIECE********************************

This I Promise You

By Twistergirl14

_Handspring. Round-off. Back Handspring. Cartwheel. _

Lily moved rapidly in her shin length black sundress, dodging the bullets the Marines were firing. After performing another cartwheel, Lily ended in a crouch behind a nearby building. Brushing her Harlequin green hair out of her face with her right hand, she hummed to herself, strategies running through her head as she watched the Marines, it was starting to get late. She had separated from the other Strawhats, saying that they could lose the Marines easier and that they could rendezvous back at the Sunny.

As Lily started to stand, still staring out at the street turned battlefield, she froze her body tense. With her Haki active, she twirled around, almost ballerina-like, aiming a high kick to the head with her left leg at whoever was trying to sneak up on her. Her 'attacker' caught her leg, pushing it lower to the ground, yanking her forward as he did so, resulting in her body slamming against his, before he released her leg and wrapped his arms around her slender body.

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise before her body started to relax against his, "Thatch?"

Offering her his signature grin, Thatch replied, "It's be a while Lily." Thatch tightened his hold on her slightly and leaned down placing a gentle and tender kiss on her lips for a brief second.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Lily relaxed into the kiss. It had been too long. She had missed him greatly, and to be able to be held in his arms was a wonderful thing. After breaking apart, Lily and Thatch stared at one another.

It had been a couple of months since they had the chance to see one another. In fact, the last time they had seen one another was when Marshall D. Teach or Blackbeard almost killed Thatch trying to take a Devil Fruit from him. That was right after Lily joined the Strawhats. Luckily Lily, with Thatch's approval, had placed a plant seed in his blood system, that would not only help her track him, but also protect him. When Teach had stabbed Thatch, her plant seed had activated and made a seal over areas where the knife had cut. Thatch, using his own blood, had been able to write a message on Moby Dick's deck before he passed out. The note stated, "Find Lily. Vivre card in pocket". Marco and Ace, directed by Whitebeard, set out to find her. Marco had been the one to find her, and after she talked to Luffy explaining that she would be back and giving Nami with a plant seed to help Lily be able to find them, she left with Marco, meeting up with Ace and traveled to the New World and to the Moby Dick.

Once at the ship, Lily, with her plants set about healing Thatch. Her healing technique had surprised the doctors and nurses on the ship, it also made them wonder how Lily was connected to Thatch. After several hours, Lily exited the room, to be met by Marco, Ace, Vista, and Jozu, the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 5th Commanders of the ship, who led her to Whitebeard's room where Whitebeard and all the other Commanders were waiting. Once there it was revealed to Whitebeard and every Commander on the ship that Lily was dating Thatch, she had actually grown up with him starting from when she was 10, and it was also revealed that Lily was Whitebeard's biological daughter. That surprised everyone; Whitebeard had even made the comment, "You're a stubborn brat…" Whitebeard had then grinned, "Just like your mother, my wife."

She had ended up staying for two weeks. During the second week Thatch woke up when Lily, with Marco with her, had went to check on him. Lily had smacked him on the back of his head scolding him like a little child, before kissing him saying that she had been worried. Shortly after his awakening, Lily left to return to the Strawhats, promising to write, and for Ace, promising to give Luffy his vivre card. Upon her return to the Strawhats, she gave the paper to Luffy telling him it was from Ace, and met the new members that were acquired during her leave: Sanji, Vivi, and Chopper. From there, she wrote letters back and forth with Thatch as her adventures with the Strawhats went on.

_Now that puts her at their current predicament with the Marines…_

After their kiss, Lily and Thatch turned back to the Marines. They were roaming, trying to find Lily. There had been several attacks on the Strawhats, since it came into light that Lily _**was**_ the daughter of Whitebeard. How the Marines found out was a mystery, but they had and it was front page news for the last couple weeks.

Thatch took hold of her small hand in his, "Come on." He tugged at her arm gently, moving back to the end of alleyway, once there, Thatch wrapped his arm behind Lily's back, and swept her off her feet, before crouching down and launching himself up into the air, making sure to keep a good hold on Lily. Landing on top of the building, that Lily had been leaning against; Thatch placed her back on her feet.

"You planned this, didn't you, Thatch?" Lily inquired, her gold eyes scanning the roof top, before moving to his eyes.

Thatch grinned in response, before offering her his hand.

Lily shook her head gently, before placing her right hand in his. Moving forward, Thatch led her to the middle of the roof, where a two-person round table sat, with a white cloth-table cover draped over it. On the center of the table was a vase full of blue roses, Lily's favorite flowers. Also, on the table were two plates and silverware. Around the table and chairs were several stands that held lit candles that were providing a gentle glow as the sun was disappearing below the horizon. In addition, to the side was a small side table that held a medium sized box.

Pulling out one of the chairs, Thatch led her to it. Sitting down, Lily placed her hands in her lap as Thatch pushed her chair in, before he kissed her on the right cheek. A smile found its way onto her face, he was such a romantic. She shook her head as she watched him move around the roof, placing food onto the plates, adjusting things and every chance he could giving her a kiss. Once everything was to his expectation, Thatch opened the black box and pulled out a Den Den Mushy, and soon after a gentle melody filled the air. Afterwards, Thatch joined Lily at the table, before he sat down; he picked up her hand, and placed a kiss on it.

Halfway through the meal, Thatch stood up, and walked to Lily's side, offering her his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Smiling at Thatch, Lily placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her up, and away from the table. Once a good distance away from any obstacles, Thatch placed his hands on Lily's waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Almost by magic, once they had their hands placed, the song started. Lily once again shook her head as she smiled, Thatch had really put a lot of time into this.

_Oh, oh_

_When the visions around you_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surrounds you_

_Are secrets and lies_

_I'll be your strength_

_I'll give you hope_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call_

_Was standing there all along_

Lily rested her head on Thatch's chest. Her body swaying along with Thatch's as they danced slowly and gracefully. She remembered this song. Thatch and her had just started dating when he found this song, and declared it as "our song".

_And I will take you in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Til' the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

Thatch tightened his hold on her slightly, as the moonlight covered them. He didn't want to let her go, he wanted her in his arms forever. He wanted to promise her the world.

_I've loved you forever_

_In lifetimes before_

_And I promise you never_

_Will you hurt anymore_

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart_

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow_

_Forever has now begun_

Lily remembered, before they even started dating Thatch always protecting her. Whenever anyone bullied her, he would leave and come back a few hours later with bruises and cuts smiling claiming that she was "never going to be hurt again" and whenever she got a cut or injury he was the one to make it better. She smiled as she listened to his heartbeat as they danced. Thatch may not know it, but he had her heart in his hands.

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes) each loving day (each loving day)_

_And know this feeling won't go away (no)_

_Til' the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

Closing her eyes, Lily let all her worries wash away, because as long as she was in Thatch's arms nothing would happen to her. She was safe, at peace… She was in love and she never wanted it to end.

_Over and over I thought_

_When I hear you call_

_Without you in my life, baby_

_I just wouldn't be living at all_

Thatch leaned his head down and kissed her on her forehead. He hated that they couldn't be together everyday, and he couldn't even imagine a life without her in his life. Without her he didn't think he could even make it through the day. He couldn't live without her. He loved Lily, and never wanted it to end.

_And I will take you in my arms (I will take you in my arms)_

_And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)_

_Til' the day my life is through_

_This I promise you, babe_

"You're right where you belong," Thatch whispered in her ear, holding her tight against his body, "And right where you belong is in my arms."

"Thatch…" Lily whispered.

_Just close your eyes each loving day (each loving day)_

_And know this feeling won't go away (no)_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

"Just close your eyes. The feelings between us will never go away… My feelings will always be the same." Thatch whispered, "My heart beats for you, and it will never beat for anyone else." Thatch continued, "This I promise you."

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_Ooh, I promise you_

"I never want you to leave my arms. Without I wouldn't be able to live, just to ask me to go a day without thinking about you will kill me. You're always on my mind, and I want to protect you. Lily… We've been through a lot together… And I don't want to ever lose you." Thatch whispered, as the song ended, and the two stopped dancing, but remained where they were.

Lily lifted her head from Thatch's chest, and looked up into his eyes, "Thatch…"

Thatch smiled, lifting his right hand from her waist, he brushed her hair out of her face, and tucked it behind her ear, "Lily. I've spent most of your past with you, most of the present with you… I want to spend the future with you too." Leaning down, Thatch pressed his lips against her lips. Their lips molded together, the kiss staying gentle.

Breaking the kiss, Thatch finally released his hold on Lily. Taking a step away from her, Thatch reached into his back pocket as he knelt down on one knee.

"Thatch!" Lily said in surprise as Thatch took hold of her left hand.

"Lily… Without you in my life I couldn't live. You're like the air I breathe, the land beneath my feet. You're my world. I'll never let anyone hurt you, and I can promise you that I will always love you." Thatch opened a little velvet box that he had taken out of his pocket revealing a ring, "What I'm trying to ask is… Lily D. Newgate, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Lily's right hand covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. She nodded, loss for words at first before launching herself at Thatch. Lily's arms wrapped around Thatch and her lips slammed against his, as they both hit the ground. Breaking the kiss, Lily rested her head against his, staring him in the eyes as she smiled.

"Of course I'll marry you." Lily whispered as she straddles his lap, placing a quick kiss on his lips, "To become your wife would be the most amazing thing to happen in my life."

Thatch grinned, taking her left hand, and sliding the ring onto her ring finger. Looking down Lily admired her ring, it was a smooth white gold band and in the center of it was a single diamond. It was beautiful to her.

"I'll love you forever, this I promise you." Thatch said, pulling her against his chest, placing a kiss on her lips before he grinned. Quickly standing up, his future wife safely in his arms, he strolled across the rooftop.

"Thatch!" Lily cried in surprise.

Thatch's grinned caused Lily's face to turn red, "You're having fun tonight, this I promise you."


End file.
